Video gaming machines are commonly used in traditional gambling establishments such as casinos and gambling centers and in other markets such as bars, restaurants, racinos, bingo halls, river boats, and cruise ships. While the regulations covering these different establishments are different, they also vary from one jurisdiction to another and the habits of players may also vary. Hence, a game that can attract and maintain the interest of a player provides higher value to the proprietor. Consequently, there is a need to continually improve game features, while maintaining a fairly high level of familiarity so that established players can also enjoy the new game features.
Because the number of games allowed within an establishment are typically regulated and because the gaming machines have a relatively short payback cycle, the gaming machine business is highly competitive. Hence there is further pressure on the industry to make improvements in game features that enhance their play value.
Gaming machines provide games that fall into general categories that emulate traditional games of chance such as keno, bingo, scratch tickets, fixed-odds betting, other types of wager games, slot-machine emulation and card game emulation. These typically reward a player having a predetermined outcome with a bonus round of play or other incentives. While numerous variations of bonus round, the bonus round still offers opportunities for further innovation that may provide an advantage with regard to playability, player loyalty or profitability.